


Harry es nombre de héroe

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Puedes llegar a los treinta y seguir cuestionando la importancia de tu nombre? Déjame mostrarte una de las muchas razones por las que es grande.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry es nombre de héroe

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Harrython celebrando los treinta años de Harry Potter.

Era muy normal despedirte de tu familia para ir a dar un paseo el día de tu cumpleaños? Quizá no, pero Harry Potter nunca había sido una persona "normal", en el sentido más estricto de la palabra.

Ya luego podría recibir las felicitaciones de los demás; ahora le apetecía caminar un poco, sentarse en esa banca del parque, y recibir los rayos del sol sobre el rostro.

Hoy cumplía 30 años.

A lo mejor y otros se encogerían angustiados por llegar a esa edad, pero no era su caso. Considerando que en cierta época, el tener un día más de vida era casi una hazaña para él, treinta años no le parecían nada para asustarse; es más, esperaba llegar a los cincuenta con la misma tranquilidad.

El único problema, por ridículo que pareciera, era que seguía cuestionando su nombre. Harry. ¿Qué tenía de especial Harry? Él escogió para sus hijos nombres con mucho significado; los de sus padres y buenas personas. ¿Quién era Harry? Por lo que había logrado averiguar, nunca tuvo ni un pariente con ese nombre.

Bueno, tal vez fuera un poco infantil de su parte el pensar en eso a los treinta años. A los once, vamos, pero a los treinta no era algo que pudiera decir en voz alta; mejor rumiar un poco sobre eso a solas.

Siguió meditando en el asunto, mientras veía a un par de chiquillos jugando con una escoba de juguete, que reconoció como uno de los últimos productos lanzados por "Artilugios Weasley". Era una suerte que vivieran en una zona habitada mayormente por brujos, o estarían en graves problemas.

Se rió al ver cómo el más pequeño se daba de bruces contra el que parecía su hermano al intentar dar una patada para elevarse. Le recordó un poco a Neville.

Le gustaban mucho los niños, verlos jugar con inocencia, y reconocer de inmediato cuando eran bien queridos. Habría pasado horas viéndolos, pero recordó que tenía a un trío en casa, esperando para cantarle el "Feliz cumpleaños", y comer un trozo de torta; además del batallón de amigos impacientes.

Se puso de pie con presteza, y caminó casi hasta llegar a la altura de los pequeños, que al parecer discutían el turno para usar la escoba.

—¡Ya la has tenido mucho tiempo! No seas egoísta—rezongaba el menor.

—Soy más grande que tú, puedo usarla más si quiero—replicó su hermano con burla.

Dio la impresión de que el más pequeño iba a llorar, pero pareció pensárselo mejor, y se cruzó de brazos, mirando al otro con cierto aire de superioridad.

—Serás más grande, pero yo soy un héroe—le dijo.

—¿Tú qué?—su hermano lo miró, alucinado.

—Eso, soy un héroe. Mi nombre es Harry, por Harry Potter, así que también soy un héroe—replicó, tomando la escoba—Y los héroes siempre vamos primero.

Antes de que el otro reaccionara, ya estaba el pequeño en el aire, dando vueltas de lo más divertido, y haciendo muecas.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras se aprestaba a caminar de vuelta a casa.

De acuerdo. Harry no estaba tan mal después de todo.


End file.
